


Confession Sugar

by kur0



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, also this is kid!billdip bc i am weak and natural selection is coming for me, ok pls don't question the title, that's just bc i used to pronounce confectioner as confession and it seemed fitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kur0/pseuds/kur0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which expressing feelings for someone suddenly becomes a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a comic i drew: http://ve1art.tumblr.com/post/120580409771/ve1art-bill-tries-to-confess-it-doesnt-go-as
> 
> i'm so sorry for this   
> i don't normally write fics like, ever

In the calm forest, the only sounds coming from within - aside from birds chirping - were the loud _snaps_ of twigs breaking under harsh steps, and, of course, the irritated groans and heavy breathing that came along with it from the culprit.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Bill stared on straight ahead at the quickly-passing scenery around him as he sped walked to his destination. Normally, he'd stop a few times to check everything out; make sure either everything was in place or if there was anything new for him, or just mess around with the animals there, taking more teeth from whatever unfortunate creature came upon him only to add to his steadily growing morbid collection of animal teeth and other bones.  
  
However, such was not one of those times - quite a rare occurrence for Bill, actually. He was actually on a bit of a... _mission_ here, per se, sent by none other than Shooting Star herself.   
  
Oh, the thought of her just made him want to rip his hair out (not like he hasn't before). His face flushed in anger, fists clenching into balls - though one of them was clenched tightly around a _stupid_ and _disgusting_ bouquet of roses.   
  
How'd he gotten the roses, despite being something completely unlike him? Why, it was all because of Shooting Star, yet again!  
  
He unclenched his fist and brought his hand up to scratch hard at his cheek, digging his nails in deep enough to leave angry red marks. Although, it was hardly visible due to his being flustered.  
  
"Confess? Feelings?" Bill grunted, narrowing his eyes (or rather, _eye_ , as the other was hidden under a shitty eyepatch) into slits. "Oh, I am so going to kill you, Shooting Star."   
  
Even with the relaxing sounds of nature surrounding him, it only made him all the more irritated. This was such a stupid idea! Did that girl really think any of this would actually work? She just _loves_ to play matchmaker, but he has yet to see any "magic" happen himself. He doubts anything would happen, in this case at least.  
  
...Of course, however, he is absolutely irresistible. No one would be able to reject him. With his charming good looks (a cheshire grin always splitting his face or a deadly glare centered on his next victim, accompanied with fresh cuts and an eyepatch on his face), _wonderful_ personality (ticking time bomb with the most morbid and horrifying selection of interests, unfitting for his 14 years of age), and, last but not least, his utterly polite and sweet-enough-to-make-your-teeth-rot manners.   
  
A master at deceit, and yet he can't even begin to deceive himself like that.  
  
Now he was actually pulling his hair with one hand. His slender fingers tugged harshly at the blonde strands, almost enough to bring tears to his eye, but _definitely_ enough to make him scream out of sheer frustration and, as much as he'd hate to admit, anxiety.   
  
"What do I even _say_?!" he shouted, pulling his hand out of his hair after giving one last tug. "I can't word any of this! Especially not in a way _he'd_ understand, being the idiot he is..." he trailed off into an exasperated sigh, throwing his arms up in the air and staring up at the sky - or at least what he could see of it through the tall trees towering over him.  
  
He let his arms fall back to his sides, still gazing upwards. "It's impossible! I can't just say 'oh _hey_ Pine Tree, funny meeting you here! I just wanted to say that," he waved his hands around for emphasis, "I am completely and utterly in _love_ with you? Oh, and I also lie awake at night thinking about you? _Please marry me_?!'"  
  
He let out another scream of frustration, squeezing his eyes shut. At this point, he was already entirely on autopilot - his feet brought him to his destination before he'd even realize.  
  
"...Really?"  
  
 _Way before he realized._  
  
His eyes shot wide open and his head snapped back to look at the source of the voice he knew oh-so-well, stopping mid-walk just in front of the forest he came out of.  
  
In front of him, not even 5 feet away, was the person he'd came on his _mission_ for - Dipper.  
  
A very, very flustered Dipper and _holy hell, was it even possible to blush that much?_  
  
Frozen in shock, Bill kept his eye on him, unwavering. He heard Dipper clear his throat and noticed he was worrying his lip and sweating like Hell. Something told him it wasn't just because of the sun.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, the blonde finally gave in and heaved a sigh. He dropped his head down to hang loosely, staying like that for a couple of seconds before looking up to stare at Dipper with an unreadable expression.  
  
"Did you hear all that." Bill deadpanned.  
  
"U-uh...," Dipper darted his eyes around nervously, gulping and nodding slowly, "yes..."  
  
Bill raised a finger and opened his mouth to say something before closing it into a thin line. He let his arm fall back to his side, clenching his fist, and raising his other hand holding the bouquet above his head.   
  
Dipper watched in mild interest, face still flushed from embarrassment and a whole lot of other emotions. His lips quivered a bit, ready to speak up at any moment and finally tell the boy' _me too_ '.  
  
However, the moment never came once he noticed the other preparing to swing his arm. He did so, throwing the bouquet with enough force to elicit a loud _smack!_ upon making contact with Dipper's face. The brunette jumped back a bit in surprise, holding his arms out to catch the flowers as they slid off his burning face. It landed perfectly in the palm of his hands, though as soon as he opened his eyes, Bill had already turned around and begun walking off. Despite the distance being put between them, he could hear the blonde muttering under his breath, and he _swore_ he could see Bill's ears turn red.  
  
Dipper looked down at the roses, adjusting them so he could hold them more firmly. In the distance, he heard a sudden loud thump, followed by a string of curses spewed out by none other than Bill. It made him chuckle, a soft smile playing at his lips as he turned around to face away from the forest.  
  
He noticed a small card hanging out of the bundle of roses. Arching a brow, Dipper pulled it out and moved the bouquet to rest in his arms, using his hands to open the card. The contents inside made him snort and try to hold back his laughter but also made his stomach churn with the fleeting feeling of butterflies eating away at him.  
  
" _Dear Pine Tree,_

 

_Pines are brown,_

 

_trees are green,_

 

_you're the most decent human_

 

_I have ever seen._

 

_\- Bill_ "


End file.
